La même que la tienne
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Nami est partie de Kokoyashi pour enfin profiter de la vie, Nojiko en fait tout autant de son côté. Genzo, lui, est prit d'un dilemme intérieur qui dure...


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda. Comme toujours.  
Rating : K  
Setting : Cela se situe juste après le départ de Nami de Kokoyashi.

Pairing : Genzô x Belmer.  
Ndla : Celui-là, je l'ai dans mes tiroirs depuis… genre deux mois. Je suis retombé dessus par hasard. Je l'avais écris en revisionnant l'arc d'Arlong Park. J'ai posté cet OS sur le forum d'OP stories et c'est donc à titre exceptionnel que je la publie aussi car elle a suscité l'enthousiasme d'une lectrice [Oui je parle de toi Mog !] mais sinon, je préfère que les OS/fic en général que je publie sur le forum y reste puisque je les ai écrite pour lui et depuis que j'y suis, Dame Inspiration me rend visite de plus en plus souvent, pour le plus grand malheur de mon quota de sommeil. A vous de juger le résultat.

GO !

**La même que la tienne.**

― Ça y est, elle est partie, Belmer.

Il eut un petit rire, débouchant la bouteille de saké.

― Tu aurais dû la voir. Elle a retrouvé son petit air espiègle d'enfant. Même si maintenant ce n'est plus une petite fille mais une femme…

Le représentant du village hocha la tête de droit à gauche, baissant la tête, ses yeux fixant brièvement le sol.

― J'espère que ce gamin prendra soin d'elle. Elle le mérite après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Nami te ressemble tu sais ? Nojiko a aussi hérité de ton caractère. Toutes deux portent en elles ta volonté.

Il releva la tête pour boire une goulée de sa bouteille et s'essuya négligemment.

― Ce Luffy s'occupe de Nami, ne te fait pas de soucis. Je protégerais Nojiko, je te le promets.

Le vent se leva, faisant tournoyer le moulin à vent planté près de la tombe. Il évita du regard la mandarine posée de l'autre côté mais la senteur fruitée qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines grâce au souffle du vent. Encore maintenant, il aimait cette odeur et pourtant, de puis huit ans, il s'était efforcé de la haïr. Mais c'était impossible.

Il rabaissa son képi sur ses yeux et eut un long soupir.

― Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à lui rendre visite. Je ne le pourrais jamais seul. Je… Je ne peux plus.

Cette fragrance l'obligeait à réveiller d'horribles souvenirs.

Cette senteur avait été omniprésente dans l'air lorsqu'elle avait été froidement abattue. L'odeur du sang s'y était mêlé et il s'était promit d'haïr de tout son être ce fruit. Il avait été pour lui synonyme d'horreur, de meurtre, de souffrance.

Ce fut entre ces mandariniers qu'Arlong et ces hommes avaient emporté Nami. C'était eux qui avaient cachés son secret, si vite découvert par la marine

Il aurait tant voulu bannir cette odeur, ce fruit de sa vie mais cela revenait à fermer définitivement la porte aux souvenirs qui le liaient à elle. Son sourire, son rire…

_Si seulement Belmer, si seulement…_

Cette odeur et elle ne faisait qu'un. Il ne pouvait pas les dissocier.

Avec cette senteur de mandarine, c'était aussi le fantôme de la femme aimée qui hantait son esprit.

Ce fruit qui trônait éternellement près de sa tombe.

Il se demandait si c'était une malédiction ou un bonheur de pouvoir encore avoir un lien entre elle et lui à travers cette mandarine que Nojiko déposait chaque jour. Voulait-elle aussi se souvenir de sa mère ? Bien sûr. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle continuait à s'occuper des mandariniers tout comme c'était pour cette unique raison que Nami avait emporté avec elle quelques arbres fruitiers.

Mais Genzô restait tiraillé. Et ce depuis des années.

Tout était fini à présent, une page se tournait. Néanmoins, cette mandarine était comme une chaîne qui l'empêchait de passer à autre chose. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se saisir de ce fruit maudit et le jeter au loin afin de le voir disparaître dans les profondeurs de la mer.

Cela aurait été une insulte à son souvenir. Alors il supportait.

Il posa la bouteille, pensif.

― Elles ont grandi si vite… Et toi ? Serais-tu restée la même ? Sans doute oui…

Il ravala les larmes amères qui montaient si facilement. Son cœur était si faible ! Pourquoi avait-il si peur de tourner la page ? Avait-il peur de l'oublier ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme Nami et Nojiko ?

Il se releva et versa le reste de la bouteille sur la tombe de la défunte. Peut-être y arriverait-il un jour. Mais toujours est-il qu'elle resterait dans son cœur. Ces filles lui ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse éviter de les comparer à elle.

Le souvenir de cette ex-marine resterait enraciné dans son âme avec autant de persistance que cette senteur de mandarine.

**.**

Et voilà ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer. Commentez tout votre soûl, que cela soit négatif ou positif. Essayez d'être constructif sauf si la fic est teeeellement géniale que vous en perdez vos mots... Malheureusement, cette excuse ne marche jamais avec moi HAHA !

Ah et puis, si tu passes par ici Mog [et surtout si tu te reconnais], encore merci. Ton enthousiasme à été un coup burst pour moi. ChocO n'est pas pas en reste non plus ! Je suis heureuse de connaître de telles consœurs... écrivaines ? [ce n'est jamais bon pour moi d'écrire quand il ne s'agit pas de fic]

A bientôt et merci d'être passé(e) !


End file.
